Ultimate Jedi
by acquiringwriter
Summary: A tragic event takes place, but will it reap justice and good? Anakin meets his father and changes the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea a couple of nights ago, and I just couldn't let it die. So this was created.**

**This is actually before the beginning of RotS, so it's in-between that and AotC.**

**The idea's kinda sketchy, so enjoy?**

_Anakin's POV – Outer Rim on a mission_

I was sent to the Outer Rim to help a couple of stranded Jedi, but the Council didn't exactly tell me they were stranded there because of some Rogue villagers.

So here I am, stuck, in a cell, wit the other four Jedi.

"So, Anakin, nice job rescuing us," one of the Jedi said.

"I didn't know that there would be hostiles!" I retorted.

I sensed a guard walking towards us, and I heard the keys dangling on his belt.

"Guys, ssh. Someone's coming. I'll get us out."

We were all quiet when the guard arrived.

"I heard you talking, now shut up!"

I used the Force to slam his head into the energy field, effectively knocking him out.

I Forced his keys to the lock, making the force field flicker off.

I rushed out and looked around, surprised when I saw another guard rushed around the corner.

I tried to reach out to the Force, but I was too late, the man had already fired his blaster. I rolled the side, dodging the first one. As I jumped to my feet, a second blaster shot struck me in the chest.

I was more shocked than anything. I felt no pain. I knew I was going to die someday, but I hadn't expected it to be this way.

I fell to my knees, the blackness threatening to overcome me.

A third blast struck my stomach, and I fell to the ground, and let the dark take me.

_One of the other Jedi's POV_

I never thought I'd live to see "the Hero with No Fear" die in battle.

But I did. He just died in front of my eyes.

We all rushed out, two of us taking out the guards while the other two grabbed Anakin's limp body.

We made it out of the prison with all our equipment and our ship. It was able to hold up to seven people.

We all took our respective spots, and put Anakin in the Med-bay. He probably can't be healed, but we can hope. We made it away from the base quickly and safely, only to start the long ride back into the Inner Core.

_Anakin's POV – somewhere bright and happy_

I woke up in a field of daises and grass. It kind of felt like I was on Naboo, with the green fields and the wonderful blue sky.

"That's because you are, my friend," A voice spoke out.

I stood up slowly, reaching for my lightsaber, but it wasn't there. And I wasn't wearing my Robes. I was in regular civilian clothes.

I looked around for the voice, but I saw nobody.

Well, at least not at first.

Slowly, but surely a body started forming in mid-air.

The figure was muscular, and tall, taller than me, but it had no face.

It had long hair, and it's clothes were a mixture between a Sith and a Jedi's.

It carried no lightsabers, but I knew it would be deadly in battle.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Force, my son. I was the one who let you mother let me conceive you."

"You're my father?"

"Yes, I conceived you. You mother simply carried you, but there was a reason I chose her. It's because of her that you are more powerful than the Chosen One should be."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"She is a descendant of the very first Jedi, one had just slightly less midi-chlorians than you."

"My mother could use the Force?"

"If she had known, and trained herself, yes she could have. But it was unknown to her, so she didn't." He shook his head sadly.

"Am I the Chosen One?" I asked, wanting to get some closure.

"Yes, you are. And since you are dead now, I can truly teach you how to use my power. You must understand both the Light, and the Dark, to fully understand how to use me."

"Wait," I paused. "Will this training help me bring about the end to the War?"

"Yes, I will help you get the power to end this war."

"Okay, then I'm in. Anything to save lives. Even at the cost of mine."

I could feel the joy coming off of him.

He turned and walked away, leaving me standing where I was.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I nodded and ran to catch up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with CH. 2!**

**How are you guys liking it so far?**

**You'll find a lot of Force Powers in this chapter.**

_Anakin's POV – In the Realm of the Force_

30 years.

That's how long it's been since I got here, and I still look like I did when I died.

He started me off me teaching me every power that is already discovered, on _both_ sides of the Force.

And when I mastered those, he moved on to ones we hadn't discovered yet. Like being about to manipulate midi-chlorians or Phase (pass through walls). I can even influence midi-chlorians to create more midi-chlorians.

He said I had learned quickly, more so than he had thought possible, but I had Padmé to think about, if I had these powers, then I could save her from dying and maybe find Sidious.

I could bring about the end to this war.

He also trained me in combat.

Today was the day I was going to go home.

He was gathering the dead Jedi for a ceremony of some sort.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by one of the servants here, "Master Anakin, your father wishes to speak with you. The Ceremony is at hand." I nodded and followed him to the room where the Ceremony was going to be held. It was gossiped that he was going to give me some stuff, but I am unsure.

We finally arrived at the hall, which was packed by the way, and made our way to the center were my father was.

"Ah! Anakin! You made it. Come I have some things to give you, and then I will send you back!" I nodded. He ended up giving me some of his own personal robes, tailored to fit my body and grow if I grow more.

The robes were made of a grey fabric that looked like cotton, but felt like silk. I had two black leather gloves that fit my hands perfectly and two black leather boots like the ones I had before I was killed.

The pants were baggy, but they fit perfectly at the waist.

I wore a tunic of the same material, and another over it with two leather straps going over my shoulders, connecting to my belt. The belt had a metal ring around it that could hold pouches, credits, lightsabers, and holocomms.

When I had put the outfit, He gave me a cloak of that material, which he calls "Qucoles" (Qu-cō-less), which when worn can shield my Force Presence from others.

After that, He handed me a lightsaber. It was identical to the one I previously had, but when I turned it on, the blade was a shining gold. It had been upgraded in many ways, making it more powerful than my last one.

I clipped the lightsaber to my belt.

"Thank you, father."

"It was my pleasure. Now let's eat before you leave, hm?"

"Yes, let's."

We ate a wonderful three-course meal that consisted of food like the stuff I used to eat at Dex's. We have some java juice and then, it was time for me to leave.

I followed him to a cliff face that had a door in it.

"You must enter through this door. When you find the largest room, put the stones in the correct order and it will send you back to your realm, before you escaped. You'll have the robes you have on now, and the lightsaber I gave you will be in your dorm at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Okay, go through this door, find the room, and arrange the stones. Got it," I said.

"I'll be with you the whole time."

I nodded. The door hissed and slid open.

A layer of dust covered everything, even he ceiling, which I thought was weird.

I forged forward, reaching out to the Force to guide my direction. I took a left, a couple rights, and finally, I found the room he had to have been talking about. The ceiling soared to extreme heights, and the narrow hallways I was in split ways and created a room that was probably ten times bigger than the Council Chamber.

At the back of the room, was a huge archway with a table next to it. The archway had several spots where I guess the runes will be placed.

I picked up the first rune. It was colored yellow.

I was looking at it when I felt a shock of energy and my mind delved into a memory.

_I was only nine, and I had just destroyed the Star Command Center. It held the first person I had ever killed. I had shown joy on the outside, but on the inside, and I think Obi-wan knew this, but there was guilt. An uncontrollable guilt. It was because I had taken someone's life, and not given them the chance to surrender._

I set down the stone. A red one next to it shone brightly. I picked it up, unsurprised that it triggered another memory.

_This one contained anger. Rage, even. It was the time I had lost control of my emotions and let out my anger on the Tusken Raiders. I had slain every single one of them. Not just the men, but the women, and the children too. Later, I had regretted this decision, but it had shaped who I am._

I dropped the stone, my breathing ragged.

That had brought up a lot of emotions.

The next stone was blue.

_It was the euphoria of fighting along side the people you love the most. The joy of slicing down droids and protecting your friends. I had loved being in the Battle of Geonosis. And afterwards, taking the fight against Dooku and doing surprisingly well. I had gotten my arm cut off, yes, but that was a price to be paid for me to learn to be humble._

I felt joy with that stone, but I put it down and reached for the next one.

It was colored pink, so I was cautious with this rune, but I picked it up nonetheless.

_As my lips crashed against hers in a joyful marriage, I leant back and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the suite we had rented. Everything that happened that night was full of love, and kindness towards each other. And ever since, our love had only grown._

I set it down. Oh, how I missed Padmé.

I looked at the archway, determining which rune went where. I finally found small carvings of the symbols that matched different ones on each rune.

I placed each rune in its appropriate place and stepped back.

The archway started humming, and then a blinding white light filled the space from edge to edge. It started to turn blue, and swirl counter-clockwise. The Runes began to glow, and the humming stopped.

The archway continued to swirl.

I reached out to the Force to see if this was my way home, and not to my surprise, it was. I just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

I took a step forward, and then another. I continued walking until I placed one foot into the vortex.

It didn't hurt, which I was relieved at. I took another step into the vortex. My body was engulfed in a blue light and I felt motion.

The light bent around me, almost looking like I was entering hyperspace as a pilot.

A slight tingle reached all parts of my figure, and I was through back into reality.

/^\

I was back in the cell.

I looked around.

One of the Jedi staggered.

"Whoa, Anakin, did you just open yourself to the Force or what? Where you hiding your Force Signature from us?"

"No, I have simply come to a realization to my status in the Force."

The Twil'ek nodded.

I heard the familiar sound of the guard's keys dangling on his belt.

I remembered what I had said last time. "Guys, ssh. Someone's coming. I'll get us out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's CH. #3!**

**This is when Anakin escapes with the rest of the Jedi.**

_Anakin's POV_

"_Guys, ssh. Someone's coming. I'll get us out."_

Everyone in the cell hushed.

"I heard you talking, now shut up!" I Forced his head to collide with the energy shield, then make his keys float and unlock the door so we could get out.

I reached out with my mind and sensed the second and a third man coming.

A bullet was fired at me, but I rolled and used the Force to stop the second and third blasts midair. I sent them back at them, sending them down.

The Jedi and I ran throughout the halls. We stopped at a fork in the hall.

"Three of you go that way and have the ship running. Myself and the other will go this way and snag back the lightsabers."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't get killed, Anakin."

"Don't worry. My father is with me."

They seemed confused at the statement, but left nonetheless.

The twil'ek Jedi and I ran through our way, and stopped at the armory.

We snagged our lightsabers back from an unsuspecting guard, knocked him out and left for the hangers.

We finally made it to the hanger, where the three Jedi who had gone this way had started up their ships, but not mine.

I threw them their lightsabers and hopped into my ships.

The guards were approaching fast.

My ship was powering up, but they would get here before it was complete.

I opened myself to the Force and ship up my ships processors.

The ship was ready in an instant.

I clipped on my belt and slipped on my comm, then lifted off and shot out of that hanger.

When we were in space, we all accelerated to hyperspace, thankful to be off that wretched planet. But I could not help but feel thankful for this mission, for if I had not gotten it, I would not have died and met my father. And I wouldn't have the power I have now.

The power to end a war.

/^\

_The Jedi that went with Anakin's POV – hyperspace_

While we were in that cell, Anakin's Force Presence just amplified itself like a thousand times, in a split-second!

I was so surprised that I couldn't even move for a moment.

Then later, when we were splitting up, he said something about his father being with him. Unless he has a like picture of his father, than I doubt his father was truly with him.

Unless… unless he was talking about the Force! That's the only explanation! I had heard a rumor that Anakin had been born of midi-chlorians, but I didn't think it true until now.

And, to see him stop the bullets in mid-air! Incredible. He just might be the Chosen One. We'll see when we get back and I have to give my report.

/^\

_Anakin's POV_

The trip took almost two days to get back into the Inner Core.

I meditated the whole time, or well, almost the whole time. I took time to eat, and practice my lightsaber skills.

It felt weird to hold my blue lightsaber in my hands, especially after I had bonded with my gold one.

Right now, I was working on a new Force power that we had just started before I had left. Named Dopplegänger, I can use the Force to create an illusion version of myself.

I had created a dopplegänger of myself to contact the Council and inform them of the progress of our journey home.

They had congratulated me and said they awaited my arrival.

When I arrived, I immediately went to the Council Chamber.

As soon as I arrived, Master Yoda scrunched his eyebrows together, and many others were momentarily frozen.

"Grown, your Force Presence has. Why, young Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"This might shock you, but everything I am about to say is the absolute truth," I warned.

"Then enlighten us, Skywalker."

I begun my tale with everyone's ears listening intently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, this story is just taking off! I can't believe how many hits I'm getting!**

_Anakin's POV – Council Chamber_

"- and then He sent me into a cave, where I had to relive some of the most powerful moments of my life. A portal opened up, and I was back to were I was before I died."

Mace seemed skeptical, as did everyone else.

"So, you expect us to believe that you died, went to meet the Force, who claimed to be your father, and then trained in the Force for thirty years?"

"Yes, I do."

"More power, I sense in you. But no deception. Tell the truth, you do," Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Mace looked at me again. "Well, you Force Presence has amplified itself seemingly thousands of times."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other.

"Now that you are back, you and Obi-wan are needed in space. The Chancellor has been kidnapped."

I nodded and strode out of the chamber towards his quarters.

"Anakin, where are you going?"

"I have to get something, don't worry Master. I'll be quick."

I stopped in the hallway that my dorm was across from.

I reached out to the Force and allowed myself to phase through the wall and into my dorm.

There it was, the lightsaber.

I unclipped the blue one and grabbed my gold one.

I phased back out to the hallway and through another wall to meet up with Obi-wan.

"See, I'm back already," I said.

Obi-wan practically jumped three feet in the air when he heard my voice.

"You still like to play tricks on me. How you get in here? I was watching all the entrances."

"There's more than one way to get somewhere."

"You used the Force?"

"Yes, I used a power called Phasing. It allows me to pass through walls by separating every cell in my body and everything on me so I can walk through the molecules in the wall."

Obi-wan nodded. "Interesting. I suppose you learned it during you time with the For- your father?"

"Yes, I did. And I got this lightsaber."

I lifted it up and ignited it.

The gold blade shone true.

"Amazing, there was only one other Jedi to have this crystal, and he was one of the First Jedi alive! Simply beautiful. May I hold it?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Obi-wan gave it a few swings experimentally.

"It feels just like my lightsaber, just a different color."

"It's supposed to match the holder's requirements."

"Interesting, very interesting. And I feel like my connection to the Force is larger than before, why is that?"

"The gem placed in the lightsaber enhances the holder's connection to the Force."

He shut it off and handed it back.

"Very interesting indeed." I nodded. Master Yoda walked up.

"Ready to leave, are you?"

"Yes, Master, we are ready," Obi-wan said.

"Good Luck, and the Force be with you. Always." We both bowed and walked away to our starfighters.

When both ships were powered up and ready for takeoff, I placed my comm on my head.

_All ready, Master?_

_Yes, I am. Now let's go get the Chancellor._

We lifted off the landing pad and few towards the battle above.

The battle was gruesome, and Obi-wan almost died more than once.

We had to land on the _Invisible Hand_ to escape Obi-wan flaming ship. He landed with a skid and leaped out of the cockpit, landing in front of two droids, who were promptly decapitated.

I slipped out of the harness and jumped out of my cockpit as well. R2 ejected himself and flew over to a control panel.

/^\

We finally made it to the place where the Chancellor was being held prisoner.

Obi-wan dashed in, and I walked in calmly.

The Chancellor flinched when he saw me, and I felt a very dark aura surrounding him, but then it was gone as soon as I felt it.

I felt another dark presence, one that was similar, but much less powerful.

I turned around to see Count Dooku standing on a balcony.

"Hello, Jedi friends," he spat.

Obi-wan was about to say something, but I cut him off saying, "Why, hello Count. Good day, is it not?"

He looked at me quizzically, then leaped off the balcony and ignited his lightsaber.

"I sense your power has grown, Skywalker. I hope you'll actually be a challenge now."

"Yes, my power has grown. It's grown much. Enough for me to see that there's still good in you. You don't like what Sidious has you doing, you'd much rather be at the Temple." I subconsciously glanced at the Chancellor.

His face was scrunched in anger, and his nostrils flared.

A dark wave flowed from the old man, but then his face was calm once again.

My statement had caught Count Dooku off guard.

"Anakin! What are you doing? He –" Count Dooku stopped Obi-wan's talking by flinging him at the wall, knocking him out. He pulled a balcony off the wall and let it drop onto Obi-wan's still form.

But it never reached its target.

My hand shot out, mostly by instinct, and I used the Force to catch the balcony in midair. I moved it away from his body and let it fall on the ground beside him. A task like that would have drained my energy before my training. Now, I'm not even winded.

Dooku seemed shocked, then his shock turned to anger.

He lunged at me, his sizzling red energy beam of death extended lengthwise in front of him. I ignited my own gold lightsaber and blocked his assault.

He lunged again, this time, flipping over me and attacking me from behind. I blocked every attack, and reached out to the Force to kick his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground rather ungracefully, and let the grip on his lightsaber waver slightly. I used this mishap to my advantage and pried his lightsaber from his hands.

I tossed his lightsaber up into the air and cut it in half, then handed it back to him.

"There's still room for you in the Order. I know there's good in you yet."

I looked to the Chancellor.

"Well done! Impressive fight! I see your powers have increased readily! Now," his expression got serious. "Kill him." Count Dooku looked at the Chancellor in horror.

"No, he's unarmed." Palpatine was shocked.

"I-I, I don't know what to say. You really think they'd take me back?" Count Dooku asked.

Now it was Palpatine's turn to be shocked.

"I know they would. Come, return to the Light Side." I extended my hand to him. His expression hardened for a moment, but then he opened up and let go of his anger.

"I will, thank you. I couldn't bear to hold on to that anymore."

I smiled at him.

We had grabbed Obi-wan, even though the Chancellor said not to, and made our way to the control room.

Grievous had stopped us, and when he got away, the ship broke in half.

I landed it successfully, and we all exited the space ship carefully.

I had talked to the media about this, and towards the end, I excused myself, and saw Padmé standing behind a pillar.

I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Careful Ani."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long."

"Ani, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I- I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter five of Ultimate Jedi.**

**I hope everyone likes this story, but no one reviewing! :(**

**Please, reviews make me motivated, and I'll write faster so I can post more!**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 5.**

"_I- I'm pregnant," Padmé said._

_Anakin's POV_

My first reaction was shock, then joy, and more joy.

"Tha- that's wonderful!"

Her voice was lined with worry. "What are we going to do Ani?"

I pulled her into my strong arms. "We'll just savor the moment, this is the happiest moment of my life." She sighed happily.

I closed my eyes with her in my arms, and was awarded with losing consciousness.

_A young man in Sith attire knelt in front of an unknown person._

"_Young Palpatine, do you pledge your allegiance to me?"_

_Palpatine, which shocked me, looked up with yellowing eyes and pledged his allegiance to this man._

"_Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Sidious. Here's your lightsaber. Study from me and you shall grow strong, and someday, we can overthrow the Jedi and the Republic._

I regained consciousness to find myself on a bed in the medical center.

Padmé was sitting by my side reading a datapad on something.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You passed out. I drug you here."

"Did anyone ask anything?"

"No, I just told them you were running to catch up with me and then you collapsed."

"So you lied." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I prefer 'withheld the truth'," she joked.

I smiled at her little joke.

I sat up carefully, then swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Has Obi-wan come by?"

"No, why?"

"I need him to help me to the Council. I know who and where Sidious is."

"Is he that Sith Lord you guys are hunting?"

"Yes, I was given a vision from my father. I know who it is."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, could you just get me my robe over there."

She turned around and spotted my robe lying across the back of a chair.

After I had everything back in place, I looked around.

Where was my lightsaber?

"Hun, do you know where my lightsaber is?"

"Uh, no, I don't. Did you lose it somewhere?"

"No, I explicitly remember clipping it back on my belt."

"Now that you say it, I do remember your lightsaber being on your belt when we met."

It could have been stolen. "Did anyone else come when I was out?" I think I already know the answer, but I'll ask anyway.

"Yeah, Palpatine came for a moment, just to check on how you were doing."

"Okay, I'll be back," I had to get my lightsaber back.

I reached out with my senses to the Force. I searched in the rooms around me, but it wasn't here.

I walked outside.

"Oh, Master Skywalker, are you ready to leave?" A protocol droid asked.

"Yes, but would you perhaps know where my lightsaber is?"

"Oh, yes. I saw an elderly man take it from you room. When we asked, he said it was okay that he could take it."

Palpatine. "Okay, I'll get it back. Next time, don't let people take my lightsaber."

"Yes, sir, Master Skywalker."

I strode out of the building, and towards the Senate building.

As I strode past the guards, they crossed their weapons, preventing me to pass.

"Sleep," I influenced.

They crumpled to the ground, asleep.

I opened the door to find Palpatine holding my lightsaber.

He quickly panicked and hid the lightsaber.

"Oh, Anakin, how nice it is to see you."

"Your pleasure. I'd like my lightsaber back."

"I don't have you lightsaber. Did you lose it?" he lied.

"I just saw you messing with it. Either you can give it to me, or I can rip it from you hands, Sidious."

The dark aura appeared again, but this time, he seemed hell-bent on not giving me my lightsaber.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I can sense you. And I'm telling the Council." I started walking away, lightsaber in hand.

"Only through me can you save your wife!"

I stopped. I had not expected him to know about Padmé.

"I don't need your power. I have my own."

"She'll die if you don't follow my ways, Anakin. The Jedi will betray you."

"No, they won't." And I strode out, past the sleeping guards, and away from Sidious.

/^\

"- Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

"How did you find this out, Skywalker?"

"Well, what gave me suspicions was that I was sent a vision from my father. And then he took my lightsaber."

"What's so special about your lightsaber? We all have them."

I unclipped it from my belt and ignited it.

They all gasped in awe.

"The gold blade. Only one Jedi ever had it."

I nodded.

"I think he was trying to get the gem out. But we need to get over there and arrest him."

"Yes, Myself and a few others will go. You stay here Anakin," Windu said.

"I need to go, Master Windu. You'll need my help."

"You've earned my trust if what you've said is true. But you need to stay here."

I sighed in defeat. I bowed my head and exited the room.

I felt them, and by them I mean Windu, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth and another Jedi.

I knew that they'd need my help.

I Phased through the wall and into the hanger.

I sped over to my speeder.

I waited till they were gone and started up my ship and followed them.

I arrived later than expected, so when I raced through the door, Kit Fisto and Sidious were facing off.

Sidious lunged, but I Force Pushed him to the Side.

He hit the wall hard.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this! They're betraying me!"

"No, they're not." I ignited my lightsaber and walked towards him.

He crawled back on his hands and knees, trying to get away from me.

He blinked and I was there in front of him.

He screamed in horror.

"Stay away from me!"

He placed his hands in front of his body, and shot lightning off of his fingers.

I blocked, holding my lightsaber with both hands. The lightning went back at him. He started screaming in pain.

He stopped shooting lightning at me.

"Under the permission of the Jedi Council, you are under arrest, Darth Sidious." I used the Force to bring him to his feet and put him in Force restraining handcuffs.

"You'll pay for this," he rasped.

"No, you will." Windu spat.

"Is he to be executed?" I asked.

"Yes, he's too powerful to be left alive."

I nodded.

/^\

Palpatine was executed the next morning.

In his place, my wife and Bail Organa devised a plan that there were two Chancellors; so either one may strip the other of their power if they got greedy.

I was on my way to the Council for some reason.

When I entered, everyone was present.

"Kneel in the center of the room, Anakin."

I did as was told.

A purple lightsaber was ignited in front of me.

It passed over both my shoulders, in a knighting gesture.

"I hereby, pronounce you, Jedi Master, of the Jedi Order," Windu said.

I stood and bowed.

"Thank you, but I have something to say." I paused until I realized they wanted me to say what it was.

"Well, spit it out, Young Skywalker." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"I'm married to Padmé Amidala. I have been for a couple years." I heard a few people catch their breath, but Yoda simply nodded.

"Felt it, I have. Known I have. Get rid of the attachment law, I say we do."

Several people agreed instantly. Mace was the only one who was hesitant about it.

He agreed reluctantly. I left happy, that I could announce to my wife that she could finally take my last name and we could be open about our relationship.

Today was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter!

_Anakin's POV – Jedi Temple_

A week after Yoda dismissed the attachment law, almost three fourths of the Jedi at the Temple have revealed that they had been married, and some even had kids, grandkids even!

My wife is now almost seven months pregnant with twins, which we plan to name Luke and Leia.

Of those Jedi who were married, Kit Fisto was one.

And guess whom he was married to? Aayla Secura!

I guess I should have seen that one coming.

Right now, I am on my way to the burial place of my mother.

During my time with my father, he taught me how to influence midi-chlorians to create life, and so I could bring people back to life.

And that's what I'm going to do to my mother.

**/^\**

The trip took almost three days, traveling from Coruscant to Tatooine.

When I arrived, I landed a bit away from the farm so I didn't kick up too much sand.

As I walked up, Lars noticed me.

"Anakin! Why are you here?"

"I've come to revive my mother."

He looked shocked. Yeah, I would be too if someone came and told me that they were going to revive someone that had been dead for several years. "That's impossible. She's been dead for years," he said.

"Not dead, never dead. Just resting. No one ever _truly_ dies. Then they'd be severed from the Force and cast into the void." He nodded and kept his distance for the remainder of the time I was there.

I finally reached my mother's resting place. I dug her up and unwrapped her.

The wrap I had put around her had lessened the rotting significantly, and saved her from melting.

I reached out to the midi-chlorians in her blood, and relayed my idea of bringing her back to life.

They rejected the idea immediately, but when I said this was the Force's chosen and I was the Force's son, they changed their minds and set to work.

It was a grueling site, that' s for sure.

Skin knotted back together, and life returned to her face.

When they were done, she opened her eyes widely, as if she was waking up for her long rest.

"Welcome back, Mom."

"Ani?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me."

"How am I here? I was just in the Hall of Victory, walking with the Force."

"I know, Mom. I brought you back to life. And I'm going to train you in the Force."

"I can't use the Force, son, you should know that."

"Yes, you can! Father said so, he said he picked you to bear me so I would be more powerful than the Chosen one would have been if he had picked some other woman."

"Why?"

"Because we are the descendants of the very first Jedi."

"I am?" She sounded very confused. I don't blame her, honestly. This is a lot to take in.

We walked back to the hut, well, I walked, and my mother kind of stumbled her way there, saying, "It's harder to walk when you've been dead for several years."

I smiled at her. When Owen and Beru saw my mother walking next to me, they said, "Weren't you just, dead?"

We talked for a bit, then I led my mother to my ship. We flew back to Coruscant, after which, I bought her an apartment.

I was glad to have my mother back.

I wanted to bring Qui-Gon back, but well, we kinda burned his body, so yeah. I don't think that's going to be happening.

When I arrived back to my apartment, I said hello to my beautiful wife, who had changed her name to Padmé Skywalker, finally.

We were eating dinner when she grunted loudly.

"Padmé? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, clutching her over-sized stomach. "It's the children. They're coming." She grunted loudly once more and gripped the table roughly.

I picked her up in my arms, using the Force to enhance my strength for the moment and I put in in the speeder.

I sped my way to the Med Bay, where she gave birth to my two beautiful children. A boy and a girl.

I was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding my two newborns when she woke up.

"Ani?"

"Hi, honey. Welcome back to the land of the living."

She smiled, weakly, but still a smile.

"How are they?"

"They've been asleep the whole time, but their midi-chlorian counts are high. They could be Jedi."

"My two little Jedi babies. How cute."

"What are we going to name them?"

"Luke and Leia. I already picked them out."

"Luke and Leia," I repeated. "Good choice. I like them."

She looked at me. "Where are we going to go, Ani? We can't raise them here?"

"We'll go to Naboo. You can be Co-Chancellor from home."

She smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

I smiled back at her. "Get some rest. You're tired."

"I want to be awake. I want to see my children."

I looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Padmé Skywalker. You will go to sleep."

"No," she whined.

"Fine." I handed her the babies. As soon as she had them both in her arms, her eyes lit up and she grew a smile from ear to ear.

"They're so beautiful."

"Yes, they get it from their mother."

A light blush played on her cheeks, but she just smirked at me. "Yea, because it certainly didn't come from you," she teased. I feigned hurt, but she just chuckled to herself and leaned her head back against the bed, looking at me. "I love you, you Ultimate Jedi."

I smiled. "I love you too, darling."

THE END. . .

. . . for now. . .


End file.
